


Glass Shards

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Marvel [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous:  Hey i saw you were taking loki requests! Would you be willing to do something where Loki and reader are both part of the avengers and act like they hate each other when they’re with the team but secretly get it on behind their backs? 😉
Relationships: Loki & Reader, Loki & You, Loki/Reader, Loki/you
Series: Marvel [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083149
Kudos: 72





	Glass Shards

_SMASH!_

“YOU ARE INSUFFERABLE!” you screamed as you continued to throw anything what you could get your hands on: plates, cups, utensils, knives.

Thor ran up to you, arms holding your own down, “Y/N! Please! Calm down!”

“If I have to calm down then _HE_ has to shut the hell up!”

“Brother, what did you say to her?!” Thor exclaimed trying to keep you contained.

Loki shrugged nonchalantly, “I simply just said that if she learned how to shut her mouth, then more people would be attracted to her.”

Thor groaned, “This is not how you treat ladies!”

The God of Mischief scoffed, “She’s hardly a lady.”

“Oh I am going to _KILL_ you!”

“Loki! Please! Just leave!”

Loki rolled his eyes at his brother, “Fine.” He turned on his heel and walked away. 

Once he was confident his brother was truly gone, Thor let you go, “Why must you be so violent, Y/N?” 

“Why must your brother be such an asshole?”

“That’s his personality.”

“It’s a very shitty personality.”

“I agree, but that doesn’t mean you should kill him for it. For once, I, as well as the rest of the team, would like for you two to get along.”

“I tried, remember? But the guy just continues to be terrible to me! God, I hate him!”

Thor sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Y/N, please act civil with him.”

“I will if he does.” you sneered. You then turned on your heel and headed towards the elevators to go to your room. When you entered your room, you saw Loki sitting on the edge of your bed. You sighed and shut the door, “What?”

Loki stood and approached you, “You’re quite the dramatic one. I almost believed you truly hate me.” he stroked your cheek with the back of his hand and you leaned into his touch.

“I could never hate you. Who else can put me in my place?” you asked teasingly.

“You know I didn’t mean those things, right?”

You nodded, “Of course.”

“I just…I just want to ensure you that all of doesn’t mean anything. They’re empty words.”

You brought your own hand to his cheek, he leaned into your touch, “Loki, it’s okay. I know you would never hurt me.”

“I just don’t want to lose you.” he kissed your thumb that hovered over his lips.

You softly smiled, “You won’t lose me. You have me. All of me. Body and mind. It’s all yours.”

“Mine,” Loki whispered before he leaned to capture your lips with his own. You happily kissed back, wrapping your arms around his neck trying to bring you to him as close as possible.

He picked you up and brought you to the bed, breaking the fervent kiss, and plopping you down. As he began to pull off your clothing, he spoke, “If you’re mine, Y/N, then I am yours. All of me is yours.”

“You’re mine, Loki,” you whispered lustfully, the words arousing Loki even more. With a wave of his hand, Loki was naked before you. 

He then slowly and teasingly pulled your underwear down and tossed them over his shoulder. You undid your bra and threw it in the same direction. Loki’s lips immediately attached to your breasts. He licked and nipped at the round flesh, leaving goosebumps on your skin. 

You lovingly ran your hand through his hair, causing him to purr like a kitten. You giggled, “You’re like a cat, Lo.”

Loki pulled away from your nippled and chuckled, “What can I say? I love your touch.” He pressed a kiss to your lips once more before hiking your leg around his waist. He leaned forward, teasing your entrance with the head of cock. 

“Hmmm. You’re already dripping, darling.” He used his cock to spread your juices around.

You squirmed, “Loki, please. No teasing. I want you.”

“Mmmm. I do love it when you beg.” he then slowly inserted himself into you making you arch your back off the bed, “You take me so well, love.” his thrusts started slow but hard. The impact hit you in big pleasurable waves. 

“Fuck! Loki! More! Give me more!”

The begging spurred him on. He quickened his pace, “So greedy for my cock, aren’t you, love? Who’s cock makes you feel good?”

“Yours, Loki! Only yours!”

“That’s right. No one else can know how delectable your cunt is.” he fell forward, balancing himself on his hands that rested on either side of you. He snapped his hips against you, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the air along with the strong scent of sex. 

“Holy shit!”

“That’s it. Good girl. You’re doing so well.” he bent down to kiss you again, you moaned against his lips.

“You complete me, Loki,” you mumbled.

Loki replied, as he stared into your eyes, “As do you, my love.” he then closed his eyes as he felt your walls hug him tighter, “You’re close, aren’t you?”

You nod, “Make me cum hard!” 

He then began to pound into you mercilessly, the bed moving and creaking with each thrust. There was no ounce of gentleness in him at the moment, “Cum for me, Y/N. Cum on my cock. I know you can do it, love.” he hissed into your ear. Your arms went around him, hugging him tight to you, and he nuzzled his face into your neck. Kissing and biting. 

Your breath hitched, “L-Lo-”

“Let go for me, love. Let go.”

You let out a long moan as you closed your eyes, becoming vulnerable to the pleasurable ways that flowed through you. 

“Shit! Y/N!” Loki mumbled your name continuously into your ear as he came within you, he thrust more, leaving every drop of his seed inside you. After a few more slow snaps of his hips, he was spent. He rolled off of you and you rested your head on his chest. 

After a few minutes of silence, there was a knock on the door, “YOU TWO PRETENDED TO HATE EACH OTHER THIS ENTIRE TIME?!” it was Thor. And boy was he upset.


End file.
